Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Tails
by patronousesandpotions
Summary: Andrea Bell Thompson is a simple girl, well as simple as it gets when you're a witch that lives down the street from James Potter, gets sucked into his group of friends, and lives in England when the rest of your family lives in the States. Can this girl change the fate of the Marauders? Read about their adventures with this new girl mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the Hogwarts Express waiting for my friends to start our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I watch students say goodbye to their parents outside. I had to say goodbye early this morning before my parents left to work. Both are aurors and got calls to be at work early. Before long the platform empties of students and the train begins to move. Seconds after the door to my compartment bursts open.

"Thank goodness! We thought you missed the train!" James yells.

"I got here early. My parents had to be at work at eight so they sent a ministry car at ten," I answer yet to turn and look at him.

"And you didn't care to give me a ride? Or get a ride from me?"

"Or even meet us on the platform?" Sirius adds on.

"I wanted to save us a compartment. And you have to admit, this is the best compartment," I answer with a sigh.

"We were worried about you Ana!" Remus practically yells.

"You could have at least let James know you would be here early," Peter says with a sigh.

I finally turn to look at my four closest friends. "I'm sorry. You guys know I just like my peace when my parents do things like this."

My parents have always worked a lot. They don't say goodbye to me and aren't always around. They care and always write to me when I'm in school but it's not the same.

"We know. Now come here." James holds his arms open and I rush into them. I've seen him almost every day over the summer considering he lives down the street from me and we hang out constantly, but it's always nice to feel his arms around me when I feel abandoned. He was always my constant growing up. Even if he messed with me all the time, he would never let anything hurt me.

After I hug him I move to Remus. He's probably my closest friend next to Sirius and James, but I find myself confiding in him in ways I don't with the others. I can go to him for anything emotional and he'll know what to do. Not that I don't have female friends. Lily Evans is my best female friend. But Remus was a first friend and I will always find myself going back to him no matter what. Of course I never go to him about boy trouble or anything like that. Those are reserved for Lily and my other girl friends.

Next I move to Peter. I'm not as close to him as the rest but he is still my brother and I can always go to him if I need to. He's always there for me even if it's a little awkward. He'll be my listening ear or even just hold me as I cry. I will always love him just as much as the other guys.

Lastly I move to Sirius. My closest friend of them all, except James who is close in another way. Not that I keep secrets from any of them, but there's a connection between Sirius and I that is unique from the rest. I have always felt a pull towards him from the second I met him. The pull quickly turned into a crush that hasn't gone away to this day. But I can't date him, and I have never told anyone but James and Lily because I know it wouldn't work. You can never date your best friend. He only admitted once that he had feelings for me and I couldn't be in a relationship with him. I know his feelings have gone away since then. Not to mention he's the Playboy of Hogwarts. Every girl wants to be with him even if he's completely shattered their heart. Not that he's ever tried to break their hearts. He's a good guy. He just can't find the right girl for him. Though one thing I love about Sirius is no matter who he dates, the lads and I always come first. Sometimes I think he's too attached to me. My attachment and loyalty to him and the lads has ruined a few of my relationships as well.

"I missed you so much," he sighs into my hair.

"You saw me yesterday," I laugh.

"It was yesterday morning at around ten o'clock when you dropped by James' house to tell us to pack our trunks then you ended up packing our trunks for us. You left at eleven thirty. It has been twenty three and a half hours which is way to long for me."

"What did you do when I went to the States for two weeks the week before?" I had gotten back from my vacation exactly a week from today only to find all of the boys waiting for me.

"He whined!" James complains.

"And whined!" Remus adds.

"And whined!" Peter continues.

"Which is really annoying when he lives with you!" James finishes.

Sirius had moved into James' house a few weeks into the summer holidays to live with him. I was there that night but I don't let myself think back and picture it.

However; as we all sit down I think back to the day we all met, excluding me and James, in first year.

 _After a quick goodbye on the platform my parents leave for work and I board the train. I sit in my compartment alone for a few minutes after the train leaves before the door opens._

 _"Excuse me, can we sit in here?" I turn to face four boys. One has sandy blond hair and green eyes. The next has mousy brown hair and brown eyes. The third has black hair and grey eyes. His eyes draw me in and I feel some kind of attraction, pulling me towards him. I ignore it and look to the last boy. He has jet black hair and hazel eyes. I know him._

 _"Three of you can," I answer, "the one with jet black hair and hazel eyes can't."_

 _"Come on! I said I was sorry!" The boy whines._

 _"Because you mom made you!"_

 _"I still said it! You can't hold a grudge! Especially against me!"_

 _"It's not a grudge! It was last night!"_

 _"I could have stolen your underwear!"_

 _"Why is it every time you steal something of mine and I get mad your response is 'I could have stolen your underwear'? Do you have a fascination with them or something?"_

 _"What? No! It was just hilarious the one time I did!"_

 _"To you and our dads! Not to me or our moms!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other?" The grey eyed boy asks._

 _"Yes, we grew up together. His mom would watch me when my parents were working and vice versa. We've basically known each other since birth," I answer._

 _"So why don't you want him to sit with you?" The sandy haired boy asks._

 _"She's mad because I was at her house yesterday and I stole all of her text books as a prank," my "friend" answers for me._

 _"I searched for two hours before you showed up with them!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I thought it was funny!"_

 _"Until your mum dragged you down the street by your ear."_

 _"Shut up! These guys don't need_ _to hear about it!"_

 _"Oh are they your friends?"_

 _"I just met them actually. If they were my friends you would have met them by now don't you think?"_

 _"I don't know every one you know!"_

 _"You're at my house almost every day. And usually if you're, not I'm at yours. It would be pretty impossible for you not to meet them."_

 _"Fine." I turn to the boys who seem to be watching our argument in amusement. "I'm Andrea Thompson but please call me Ana. Andrea is much to proper of a name."_

 _"Remus Lupin," the sandy haired boy says with a kind smile._

 _"I- I'm P- Peter Pettigrew," the mousy brown haired boy says shrinking back._

 _"Sirius Black," the grey eyed one says taking my hand and kissing it._

 _"Oi! Hands off her!" Sirius immediately pulls away as my friend shouts. "Anyways, I'm James Potter, never got a chance to introduce myself earlier. We just started looking for a compartment. Can I please stay Ana?"_

 _"Fine but if you play a single prank on me you will have purple hair by the end of the week!"_

 _"Deal!"_

"Ana!" Someone yells bringing me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if out star seeker is ready for her third year. Are you okay?" James says from across from me, between Peter and Remus.

"Of course I'm ready! And Im fine."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asks from beside me.

"Yes." I lay my head on his shoulder and smile.

"So, you two are gonna be my co-captains this year right?" James asks looking and Sirius and I.

"Of course!" We answer together and laugh.

"Good. Now let's get our betting done so we can plan tonight's prank." Every year we bet on specific things that will happen to each other or they will do. "Pete, go out into the hall." As Peter walks out Remus pulls out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Alright, how long before Pete asks me to help him study?" Remus asks.

"Two weeks," James answers.

"Tomorrow night," Sirius says.

"Before we get to the school," I retort. They laugh but let it go.

"I give him a week," Remus says. Without being told James stands up and walks out of the compartment sending Peter in. Remus records the results for our bet.

"Alright how long before Lily dumps juice on James' head?"

"A month," Peter says proudly.

"A week," Sirius wagers shaking his head.

"I give him two weeks," Remus tells us.

"She'll do it next Wednesday," I say matter-of-factly. They look at me skeptically but Remus writes it down nonetheless. I stand up next going into the hall and sending James in. I already know what Remus will ask them. "How long before a guy hits on Ana?" I attract a lot of attention from guys. I date a lot too, not as much as Sirius, but a lot. Of course Sirius is the boy I would rather date but I know he doesn't want a real relationship. He wants have fun and mess around.

As I wait in the hall a tall boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes comes up to me. "Hey Ana, your looking good today. Do you want to come down to my compartment and have a little fun?" Before I can answer Remus' voice rings out.

"You won Sirius. Go in Ana."

"Sorry," I tell the boy before I rush into the compartment, glad for the save.

"What was your bet?" I ask Sirius.

"Before were done betting. And for the record I said it before he approached you."

"Fair enough. How long before Remus agrees to help Peter?" Remus usually tells Peter to try on his own before helping him.

"A month," Peter says dully.

"A week," Sirius says with a smirk.

"A couple of days," James says happily.

"As soon as Peter asks," I tell them. James writes the results on his own sheet of parchment as Sirius gets up and goes into the hall, sending Remus in.

"Okay, how long before Sirius snogs a girl?" Remus asks.

"After dinner," James answers.

"After breakfast tomorrow," I answer.

"Tomorrow night," Peter says.

"Lunch tomorrow," Remus says writing everything down. We motion for Sirius to come in.

"Now to plan tonight's prank!" James say happily. We set to work deciding who to prank and what to do to them. It doesn't take long this year since we talked a lot this summer. Soon were playing exploding snap on the floor.

"Hey, Remus?" Peter says shyly.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Will you help me study this year?"

"Sure, Pete. I know you'll need it. Just come to me when you need help."

"Yes!" I yell jumping up. "I win two! Two down, two to go!"

"Don't get so excited," Sirius says pulling me down beside him and draping an arm around my shoulders, "no one is winning the bet on me this year."

"And why is that?"

"You'll see one day. Just not today." He gives me a kiss on the head and returns to the game. Soon the game is ending and I'm trying hard not to yawn.

"Come on, time for your nap," Sirius say pulling me to the bench and sitting down.

"You make me sound like a little kid," I say as I lay down with my head in his lap.

"You basically are. You sleep around this time every train ride. And you sleep the same way every time. It's like you have a schedule."

"I get bored. And you have a comfy lap."

"Is it my lap that's comfy or do you just enjoy that it's me?"

"I don't think you have to ask me for the answer to that question."

"No. I really don't. Now go to sleep."

"Rub my head?"

"Of course."

I close my eyes as Sirius rubs my head in the special way that only he knows how to do. In seconds I feel sleep pull me away.

 **-So what did you guys think? This is my first HP Fanfic so I hope you all will follow to see what happens next. If you want a little glimpse of what is to come I have a Christmas one-shot up based on his story. It's very lack of details just to give a msall glimpse of what's to come without giving away too much. I hope to update soon. I'm already working on chapter 12 so I won't be stuck. If I get a lot of attention I will probably update sooner. So, review favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter but I would like to note that this is still part of the introduction, but in Sirius' point of view. Also, as I'm sure you can figure out, point of views will change for some chapters. Enjoy!**

I rub her head the way I have since first year, running my fingers through her hair and slightly scratching her scalp. She is asleep within seconds.

"You guys really are perfect together," James says to me.

"I know. Sometimes I forget she isn't my girlfriend, especially in times like this."

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Remus asks me.

"She's Ana. It doesn't matter if she's my girlfriend or not. As long as I always have her."

"But you've fancied her since the day you met her."

"And she's fancied you since the second she saw you," a female voice speaks. I turn to see none other than Miss Lily Evans. "Don't give me that look. It's true. She's always fancied you. There's not another soul she would rather spend her life with. Whether she admits it or not." She takes a seat by Ana's feet with a soft sigh.

I start to think back to when I met her first year.

 _I walk along the corridor behind a boy with raven hair that looks to be the same age as me. He stops suddenly and I almost walk into him. In front of him stands a boy with sandy blonde hair with a boy with mousy brown hair behind him._

 _"There's no empty compartments that way. This one only has one girl in it, I'm going to sit here if I can. The one right past it only has a girl and a boy in it, you can take your pick," the sandy blonde haired boy says. Acknowledging both me and the boy in front of me._

 _The boy in front of me takes a look into the compartment. "Let's sit here, I'm sure she'll let us," he says, something in his voice indicating he knows something we don't. We walk into the compartment and the sandy haired boy speaks again._

 _"Excuse me, can we sit in here?" She examines us all for a second before speaking._

 _"Three of you can. The one with the jet black hair and hazel eyes can't." I turn to the boy who was walking in front of me confused. The two begin arguing but all I can focus on is the girl. How perfect she looks. I feel an odd attraction to her. Suddenly I have the urge to ask the obvious question. "I'm sorry, but do you two know each other?"_

 _"Yes, we grew up together. His mom would watch me when my parents were working and vice versa. We've basically known each other since birth," she answers. Her cheeks are red from arguing along with the tips of her ears, making her even more adorable._

 _"So why don't you want him to sit with you?" The sandy haired boy asks._

 _"She's mad because I was at her house yesterday and I stole all of her text books as a prank," the raven haired boy answers._

 _"I searched for two hours before you showed up with them!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I thought it was funny!"_

 _"Until your mum drug you down the street by your ear."_

 _"Shut up! These guys don't need to here about it!"_

" _Oh are they your friends?"_

 _"I just met them actually. If they were my friends you would have met them by now don't you think?"_

 _"I don't know every one you know!"_

 _"You're at my house almost every day. And usually if your not, I'm at yours. It would be pretty impossible for you not to meet them." I feel an odd pang in my chest as I realize how close the two are but push it away as the girl speaks again._

 _"Fine." She turns to us before continuing to speak. "I'm Andrea Thompson, but please, call me Ana. Andrea is much too formal."_

 _"Remus Lupin," the sandy haired boy says with a kind smile._

 _"I- I'm P- Peter Pettigrew," the mousy brown haired boy says shrinking back._

 _"Sirius Black," I say taking her hand and kissing it._

 _"Oi! Hands off her!" I immediately pull away as her friend shouts. "Anyways, I'm James Potter, never got a chance to introduce myself earlier. We just started looking for a compartment. Can I please stay Ana?"_

I come back to reality just in time to hear James ask me a question.

"So why do you think no one will win the bet on you, Pads?" he asks me.

"I'm not gonna go off and snog girls this year. I want a chance at something real. With Andrea. I'm changing for her. If any of you say anything to her I will go so Padfoot on you, you'll wish you never woke up this morning."

"As sweet as that is, Padfoot, that wasn't very threatening, you nickname is too cute, and second, it's not fair! Now I won't win any of the bets!" James whines.

"Quiet, I don't want to wake her!" I snap.

"Sorry mate. But still, I wanted to win at least one bet."

"I'll buy you all something at Honeydukes after everyone lost. Deal?"

"Deal. So, how was your summer Evans?"

"It was good Potter, how was yours?"

"What?" We all ask together. Ana instantly stirs in her sleep so I rub her head to calm her down.

"Sorry," James, Peter, and Remus mumble.

"Anyways," Lily starts, "to answer your question, me and Ana had a talk and I agreed to be kinder to Potter this year. Not to date you. Just be kind."

"Oh, well my summer was nice. Especially having Sirius around. Well, when he wasn't complaining about how he missed Ana."

"It's not my fault she was in the states for two weeks," I grumble.

"Well I'm going to go and visit with a few other people. Will you tell her I stopped by?" Lily asks as she gets up and walks to the door.

"I'll tell her, Lily," I assure her.

After Lily leaves we talk about what ever topic arises. It doesn't take long before the topic of Lily comes up again.

"Prongs, if you don't wait she'll turn you down," Remus groans.

"I have to be persistent!" He argues.

"Give her space. Make her come to you."

At this point I ignore the conversation. We've had this argument more than enough this summer. Instead I watch Ana sleep. She's a quiet, still sleeper. Her brown, shoulder length hair falls in her face. I gently move it behind her ear, reveling her smooth, blemish free face. I watch her, running my hands through her hair, and admiring her beauty.

"Padfoot!" James yells, breaking me from my thoughts. Ana begins to stir in her sleep. I gently rub her head, but she scrunches her face for a second and her eyes flutter open anyways. I shoot James a glaring before turning my attention back to her.

"Hey, how was your nap?" I ask her.

"I'm still tired," she groans.

"Just close your eyes and I'll rub your head okay?"

"Mhm." She snuggles up closer to me as she closes her eyes. I rub the side of her head but she opens her eyes again. "I need to talk to Lily!"

"I'll go find her," Peter offers.

"Thank you," Ana and I say together as Peter walks out the door and down the corridor.

"Do you want to sit up while you wait?" I ask her.

"Mhm," she answers nodding her head slowly.

"Okay, come on." I slowly lift her up so she is sitting next to me.

"Come closer!" She groans. I scoot closer to her, leaving almost a full seat on the other side of me. Once I'm close enough she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to stay awake," I laugh.

"I'm too tired to keep myself up."

Soon the door opens, allowing Lily and Peter to walk in.

"Hi, Ana! I wanted to talk to you!" Lily exclaims excitedly.

"Let's go in the corridor," Ana says, barely more awake then before. They go outside and talk for a couple minutes before coming back in.

"We're going to change in my compartment then we'll be back," Lily explains as Ana pulls a set of school robes out of her trunk. They walk away without another word.

"Wonder why they're changing so early," Peter voices to us.

"They want to go talk without us following," Remus answers. They do this a lot, honestly. They'll change into pajamas as soon as we get back from dinner, change into comfort clothes at random points of the day, any excuse just to disappear. It's slightly amusing.

Soon the door slides open again, this time letting in an unwelcome guest.

"Hey baby!" She squeaks, running up and hugging me.

"Hello, Sadie." Sadie Wright was my last fling before summer started. She sits down on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I missed you this summer. Did you miss me?"

"Not really." As I speak the door opens again, this time Lily and Ana walk in. I look Ana in the eye for a few seconds before she gives me a small nod.

"Siri, can I lay on you lap?" Ana asks, "I'm tired."

"Of course. Come here. Um, Sadie can you get off my lap so Andrea can lay down?" Sadie looks at me in shock but slowly slides off my lap. Ana lays down, putting her head on my lap. I rub her head, being careful not to put her to sleep, with my hand closest to Sadie.

"Sirius! Pay attention to me not her!" Sadie whines "I'm your girlfriend."

"No you not. We're not together. I ended it on the last day of school." Sadie gets up and storms out of the cart angrily and Ana sits up with a smug smile.

"Works every time," She says happily.

"Thank you Ans," I say to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime. I love seeing the look on their faces when they get rejected."

"That's my girl!" I pull her close to me and she lays her head on my chest.

"I swear you guys are a couple," James mutters under his breathe. Ana and I both roll our eyes and laugh.

We spend the rest of the train ride talking and laughing about anything and everything. Soon we are sitting at the Gryffindor table eating a glorious feast.

Dumbledore gets up from his seat and walks up to the podium on stage.

"Now," I whisper to James and Ana. We mutter the spell under our breath, Ana and I repeating it twice.

"Now off to bed, all of you!" Dumbledore says, concluding his speech. Everyone stands from their seats and begins to walk out, except the first years. Once they stepped out of their seats they could not move their feet. I lift Ana up and start to carry her out of the Great Hall when-

"Black, Potter, Thompson! Come undo this and you will not receive detention!" Professor McGonagall calls to us. We each speak the counter curse and wait for permission to leave. "Turn around and face me!" We spin on our feet and prepare for the lecture. "First years! This is Mr. Black, Ms. Thompson, and Mr. Potter. The two waiting by the door are Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew. I suggest you do not get on their bad side, or this will not be the only prank pulled on you this year. This is your only warning you five. Go to bed. First years will follow the prefects to your common rooms."

I rush out of the Great Hall with Ana in my arms and James right beside me.

"She actually warned them about us!" Ana calls out with a laugh.

"The Mauraders have finally made their mark!" James calls. We all laugh with joy. Soon we reach the common room.

"Picky Pixies," Remus says to The Fat Lady. The portrait swings open and I finally feel like I'm home. I notice that the couch and chairs by the fire place are empty.

"They left us our spots," I tell the group.

"They've learned well," James says with a grin. Remus, James, and Peter take their seats on the couch while I sit in a chair, placing Ana on my lap.

"We're finally home," Ana sighs.

"We are," I say quietly.

Suddenly another voice fills the room. "Well, if it isn't my beautiful sweetheart!" Zachary Bailey calls out.

"Hi Zach. How was your summer?" Ana answers him.

"It was good. How was yours?"

"It was well. I spent two weeks in the States. It's very nice out there."

"That's good to hear. Well I'll talk to you later cutie."

"Bye handsome." With that, the arrogant, self-righteous- I mean Bailey walks up to the 7th years' dormitory. Yes, that's right, he's a seventh year and he's been obsessed with Ana since her and I were first years. They dated when he was a fourth year and her and I were third years. They were together for six months until the bloody arse cheated on her. But sadly, I think she still has feelings for him. They started talking again last year, and by talking I mean flirting every time they see each other. It truly bugs me.

"Stop getting upset. I'm done with him." I swear Ana can read my mind.

"I know. I just don't like that bloody-"

"No! It's okay. There will never be more between us than mindless flirting."

"Okay."

"No. I want more than that." Damn her.

"Fine. I'll try my hardest to ignore it and be nice."

"Thank you." She reaches up and kisses my cheek.

"Will you guys stop being mushy?" Lily asks. Lily is actually friends with most of our group. The only one she doesn't like is James, but I have a feeling she actually fancies him but won't admit it.

"Alright let's go to bed. It's getting late and it's been a long day!" Remus says to us as he stand from his spot on the couch.

"Bring me one of your shirts?" Ana asks me.

"You can't sleep without one of my shirts can you?"

"No. And that reminds me I have the one I took before my trip. It doesn't smell like you anymore."

"Well, I'll wear it a few times then give it back, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Now you have to get up so I can go get it."

"Carry me with you then carry me to bed?"

"As you wish."

I carry her up to the boys' dormitory and set her on my bed. I dig through my trunk to find the big, black t-shirt that she loves to sleep in.

"Here you go," I say, handing her the shirt. She puts it up to her nose and sighs.

"Perfect."

"Why do you love my scent?"

"It reminds me of you. You always protect me, so when I think of you I feel safe."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

I pick her up and start to carry her to her bed, having to speak the counter curse for the stairs McGonagall taught us so we could carry her. I set her down on her bed once I reach her dormitory and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Siri." I walk out as Lily, Alice, Mary, Ivy, and Penny enter, probably to talk to Lily since her and Ana sleep in Lily's own prefects dorm and the others sleep in the sixth year girls' dorm.

"Thank you, Sirius," Lily says kindly.

"You can sleep in my bed," Ivy says seductively.

"Leave him alone!" Penny snaps.

"If he slept in anyone's bed it would be Andrea's," Mary adds, "but your welcome in mine anytime."

"I think I'll sleep in my own. Night!" I rush out of the room and back into my own.

"Those girls get you again?" Remus asks.

"They always do! I swear, I can't put Ana to bed without them trying to sleep with me. They haven't even shared a dorm with Ana since fourth year! Even the first years were eyeballing me and I glued them to the floor!"

 **Honestly I kind of love the ending of this chapter. I know it's a little wordy and I apologize, but please remember that this is still the intro, though introducing how Sirius feels now and establishing his character. Review/follow/favorite if you liked!**


End file.
